harry potter and the ancient powers
by elflock
Summary: an ancient device aewakens and harry learns more than he thought possible the imagination is real perminant hiatus!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- the characters in this fic belong to their respective owners not I

(Unless I make one of my own :P)

GO ! CRAZY RATZ!!!

Chapter 1

"the one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches, born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies, aand the dark lord shall mark him as his equal , for he shall have the power the dark lord knows not, the one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches."

**The room of death**

**June, 7 2003**

A lone sound resounds

DA DUM

Like a slow powerful heart beat

DA DUM!

A tattered cloth hung over an arch made of a non terrestrial material rustles

There is no wind

DA DUM

A powerful feeling

DA DUM

acceptance

DA DUM

the ritual complete

DA DUM

the final sacrifice accepted

DA DUM

the master chosen

DA DUM

the soul tagged

DA DUM

a link formed

DA DUM

A slow transfer of knowledge gained from the sacrifices over the ages

DA DUM

The ritual nears completion

DA DUM

And a slow beat sounds


	2. Chapter 2

**The dreams of one Harry James Potter**

The first thing that came to Harry's mind was how dark it was. A pitch black and no menovolance that usually accompanied a dream from Voldemort. Harry felt safe and started to let his mind wander. The first thing he thought of was a new game his cousin Dudley was playing. From what he saw he game had a few very interesting viewpoint s on magic. Plus the title "Chrono Cross" seemed to have a link in time magic. A glow or more precisely a pinpoint of light was forming in the void. It started to expand forming colors and shapes. He now had a feel that he was in someone's dream. Once he saw the occupants on the dream he thought "

Impossible, how the hell could I get into Serge's dream its not as if he is real right?" unfortunately a deep ancient voice answered"anything is possible with the power of the veil at your disposal young master. Harry did the only thing he could at that point and fainted.

He woke to see a camp fire burning merrily and two moons in the sky. Groaning he sat up. "Where am I?" Harry asked out loud. "First young man give us your name and purpose." Said a voice from behind. Turning Harry saw three "fictional" characters sitting on or near a log close to him. "My name is Harry James potter and I am trying to find a way to kill the bastard who killed my parents and turned himself near to immortal."

Seeing the weird looks he said the most intelligent thing he could think of "what?"

They continued to stare and he finally snapped and said "Serge where the hell am I?"

Now they were surprised as they never mentioned any of their names to or around this mysterious stranger.

"You know of me?" the tall man questioned

"Yes serge master of the Chrono Cross and the Chrono Trigger. Kid beautiful buxom babe master of all things hott. And I know of that night and am sorry for your loss kid she seemed to be a great person. I also know your origins" Both their eyes glistened with tears that threatened to spill over but the two warriors never would let them. She just nodded at him and smiled slightly. "and you Harle' or harlequin the essence of the seventh dragon and time element a good complement for the Chrono trigger"

They all stared a him as if he was crazy. And Harle especially was interested in him" so mousier Harry what are you his voice changing to a deep rumble shaking the ground "me? I madam am the master of all, creator of portals and destroyer of tyranny" he grinned cockily and said "no ma'm I will do no such thing but it was very flattering. But sit I need your permission for this though."

Harle sat down and asked "for what?"

"A transfer" harry replied simply

"Of what?" kid questioned

"knowledge and slight power I need to know these if I can stay here and make this universe meld properly also I will give Harle a bit of knowledge that she shall need but if I can do this with each of you it will make it smoother," then looking at kid directly "especially you"

"Why Kid?" asked serge he was dumbfounded as to why this must happen but it seemed that a new ally was in the making.

"I am not at liberty to say to any but her alone." Harry continued softly "it hurts too much"

"Ok then lets get on with this" said Harle "will it hurt?"

"No it shouldn't"

"Ok then"

Harry slipped into a slight trance and gathered a small bit of universal essence by proxy of Harle then copied her knowledge of tine and its workings and magic in the world they were in. after this a small seed of power was placed into her and knowledge and locations were revealed a purpose to help create a portal and make a overlay of universes was placed into her head. "Harry snapped back to life and saw Harle glowing harry weaved a bracelet out of three threads tat appeared in mid air in front of him a dark death a light life and a silver rainbow for time and magic. A second set of the string was braided as well harry snapped on around her brow and the other around her wrist. After which the glow died slowly.

Harle slumped to the ground sleeping. "Serge? May you put her to bed? She will sleep for a few hours yet it is a bit tiring to gain new power weird as it sounds when those bracelets fade she should wake in like ten minuets."

"Yea sure." Serge still in shock having never seen such a thing before.

"And it is your turn next by the way."

"Ok then"

"Now with you I should be doing something similar but it will hurt quite a pit at one point ok?"

"Why will it hurt?"

"I will be reopening passages blocked by the avatar lynx who by the way used to be your father. You will understand in a little bit"

Harry once again delved into a trance and placed a kernel into serge linked it to his own power an the worlds grounded it in the world of life death and the one where he resides and a link to harry himself before using that channel to burn through the blocks placed on serge by the frozen flame and opened a like to the remnants of the power used by the dragons tear and a channel to each tear in both worlds.

Snapping out of his trance seeing serge in pain he quickly made a bracelet necklace combo for serge and put them on him. Serge fell asleep almost immediately.

Putting serge to sleep with Harle harry went to talk to Kid.

"Hey kid" he started lamely

"Hey" she replied looking at him she blushed as he was kind of handsome

"I am going to run out of time here soon" said harry

"When"

"Dawn then I disappear"

"Will you be back?

"I am going to try only at home I am being watched all the time and cannot use magic so it will take a bit not to mention I will only have some of this knowledge then"

"Why only some and what are you being watched for?"

"It's a long story"

"I want to hear it"

"Well I can't tell till I can tell all but I will give you a gift

May I see your necklace?"

She passed it over

"slipping into a small trance harry linked himself to the stone and the stone to kid then placed a kernel of power in kid and linked kid to himself overlaying the pendant with protection wards and safety features galore and left only an activation necessary."

Waking harry handed it back to her and gave her a bracelet necklace combo only giving her a four strand one the forth being red a blood fire string.

"It only needs to be activated"

"How?" she asked feeling the bonds grow.

"A kiss" blushingly he said

"Giggling kid leaned in toards him and their lips met softly the new bonds flowing open widely they were like a beacon glowing but an unexpected bond also formed a soul link

"Wow" whey both sighed at the same time.

Looking at her Harry smiled for the first time in a long time

Lying together they talked way into the night eventually falling asleep in each others arms knowing that they would meet again soon.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N - sorry about the lack of updates. I will work on getting better at it. Please note that i do not own any characters that you recognize. and any that you dont are only on loan from my subconcious.

I will be trying out a new form of writing. Hopefully the story will come together ok, But I have no clue where it will go.

I must appolagize for the shortness of some chapters they will come as they pop into my head and I will Try to keep the story from being disjointed.

Warmest Regards,

Chris Yarger

His eyes opened.

light was streaming in from under the forest trees.

I sense of being connected filled him.

a cool wind b;ew in from the east.

for the first time in his life he was content.

And a smile graced his face


End file.
